The objective of this project is to determine the effects of microwave radiation on neurological response. Isolated neurons such as the abdominal ganglion of the Aplysia, lobster ganglia, the sciatic nerves of frogs and the saphenous nerves of cats will be exposed to CW, pulsed, and modulated microwave radiation in the specific absorption rate range of 0 to 100 mW/g. Fatique and recovery of the neurons under different modes of stimulation will be studied. The basic mechanisms of interaction will be studied. The basic mechanisms of interaction will be investigated in cases where changes occur. Experiments to determine if continuous wave, 2450 MHz microwave radiation increases the fatigue rate or changes the vitality of the frog sciatic nerve were completed. The frog sciatic nerves were exposed in a waveguide to specific absorption rates of 100 W/kg, 50 W/kg. 10 W/kg, and 5 W/kg. The nerves were stimulated with twin pulses (separated by 5 ms interval) at a repetition rate of 50 pps in order to accelerate the rundown time. Distinct changes in the excitability and refractoriness of the exposed nerve were seen in comparison to the control nerves for specific absorption rates of 10 mW/g and above.